


(not) lost in translation

by KyrieFortune



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Also this is in Italian lmao, Basically just an excuse to see Leman knotting someone, Cum Inflation, Extremely improper use of Icelandic and Coptic, M/M, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, The cum inflation is just barely there
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Leman ha un certo bisogno e per questo rompe le scatole a Magnus
Relationships: Magnus the Red/Leman Russ
Kudos: 8
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	(not) lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Ho speso una sola giornata solo per il post-coito, non sapevo come finirla senza evitare sceneggiate partenopee
> 
> Primissima omegaverse che abbia mai scritto, onestamente molti trope non ci stavano ma spero di aver reso giustizia al sottogenere  
> Titolo giustificato dal fatto che i due si mettono a dire cose nelle loro lingue natali, shenaningans ensue, per la precisione la lingua di Leman è una versione modificata dell'islandese e la lingua di Magnus è basata sul copto sahidita, da qui il tag strano
> 
> Inoltre, com'è che non c'è quasi nulla su a/b/o!Leman, mi deludi lato scrittorio del fandom
> 
> EDIT: per il p0rnfest per il quale mi sono dovuto autopromptare, più il prompt 69 (lmao) "Non voglio fare l'amore con te" della Maritombola, più il prompt "Baci sulla schiena" della Baciopapera. Giuro che ha tutto senso

«Leman, no».

Di nuovo, un'unghia rovinata gli sfiorò il collo.

«Perfino un cane lo capirebbe, ho detto no! Non vedi che sono impegnato?».

«Stai solo leggendo un libro di carta, Magnus, esistono i segnalibri».

«Sto _studiando_ ».

Nelle narici di Magnus si espanse un odore muschiato fin troppo riconoscibile e nella sua testa maledì la sua natura. Accavallò le gambe in un tentativo di trattenere la naturale reazione del suo corpo ai feromoni di suo fratello, ma lo stesso gli arrivò una vampata di calore. Erano i momenti in cui ringraziava di avere la pelle letteralmente rossa, non poteva arrossire ancora di più, e Leman già usava ogni possibilità per umiliarlo, non aveva alcuna intenzione di dargli altre possibilità per prenderlo in giro.

Certo, poteva facilmente vendicarsi con quel giochino delle venti domande, dove più domande Leman gli chiedeva per indovinare a cosa pensasse, più Magnus rendeva quel pensiero reale attraverso il Warp, e si divertiva a pensare alle cose più disgustose e al contempo stupide e a vederlo combattere inutilmente contro di esse, troppo orgoglioso per ammettere che era arrivato alla soluzione solo perché la _cosa_ aveva già fatto qualche danno al suo orgoglio, e alla stanza. Sapeva essere particolarmente creativo. Ma a cosa poteva servire, se poi bastava che quel mezzo licantropo del suo fratello entrasse nel suo ciclo riproduttivo da alfa per fargli perdere il vantaggio? Se l'avesse trattato meglio, Magnus gli avrebbe volentieri concesso molte più possibilità, forse addirittura unirsi a lui più a lungo di una botta e via durante il picco dei loro cicli riproduttivi, e più volentieri soprattutto.

Leman spostò un lembo della sua veste e lo baciò sulla schiena, appena sotto il collo, ma Magnus lo spinse via.

«Leman, vai via».

«Magnus, sto esplodendo qui!».

«E vai ad esplodere da un'altra parte! Solo perché sono un omega non significa che debba per forza farti da valvola di sfogo. Perché non vai a disturbare Roboute, lui sarebbe molto più felice di me di essere il tuo partner».

«Ah! Roboute continua a dirmi di no, qualcosa su un Codex su cui sta lavorando».

«Oh? Allora capisci il significato di no, ma non quando te lo dico io! Non sei un idiota, sei un _assoluto idiota_ ».

Magnus riuscì a rendere bene il veleno che provava in quel momento, perché Leman indietreggiò con una smorfia e un ringhio di offesa. Con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, Magnus si rimise sul libro e a memorizzarne i segreti arcani, anche con il suo corpo che continuava a reagire d'istinto ma che riusciva ad ignorare. Poco importava che la chimica lo obbligava ad eccitarsi – bastava una goccia del giusto cocktail per ritrovarsi a pecorina, per il Trono se _odiava_ essere un omega e avere il suo fratello meno preferito come alfa – riuscire a trattenersi e perfino a continuare come se niente fosse era una dolce vendetta verso l'altro Primarca.

Leman pareva un cucciolo innocuo. Un cucciolo in preda a un calore che a giudicare dall'olezzo doveva essere particolarmente violento, che a malapena riusciva a nascondere l'erezione che cresceva sotto le vesti, ma incapace di farci alcunché e ridotto a sedere lontano e in silenzio come un cane bastonato. Quasi faceva pena a Magnus.

In effetti, faceva parecchia pena a Magnus.

Non significava che dovesse per forza cedere, no, solo perché Leman Russ ragionava con suo pene invece che con il cervello che loro padre l'Imperatore, amato da tutti, gli aveva donato, non significava che Magnus dovesse fare lo stesso. I pensieri meno controllabili suggerivano di lasciar perdere, che importava se non fosse dell'umore e che anche se lo fosse stato non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare l'amore (si poteva dire “fare l'amore” se non c'era amore? L'unico motivo per il quale non erano in guerra aperta è che l'Imperatore, amato da tutti, non avrebbe gradito una guerra fratricida per “divergenze di opinione”. La terminologia esatta sarebbe stata “trombare come forsennati”), ma per fortuna Magnus non era guidato dal mero istinto e non avrebbe ceduto alle necessità più basilari così facilmente.

Doveva accavallare le gambe e stringerle, per riuscirci, e incanalare tutta la sua attenzione sulle parole di fronte a lui, che ogni tanto divenivano sfocate mentre un'ondata di ormoni lo invadeva. Leman non era più vicino a lui, ma la lontananza non bastava per non essere influenzato dai feromoni, erano un olezzo sgradevole che sapeva così perfettamente di “Leman”, e gli bastava inspirare perché facesse effetto e il suo basso addome andasse in fiamme.

Perlomeno, non si era messo a fare quei ringhi di quando era a un passo dall'esplodere di rabbia o eccitazione, quelli erano davvero capaci di fargli perdere la dignità -

Leman, pur a bocca serrata che però si stava arcuando appena all'insù, emise delle vibrazioni appena sopra la soglia minima dell'udito di Magnus. Non seppe dire se fosse più bagnato il suo cazzo ormai ritto o il suo orifizio.

“ _Per Prospero”,_ pensò, “ _non posso essere così debole”._

«... fa' che sia veloce» disse in un respiro, prese un pezzo di carta per segnare a che capitolo fosse arrivato, e si maledisse perché era così vicino dal finire il capitolo e a giudicare dal titolo quello successivo doveva essere davvero interessante.

Le mani di Leman presero a toccarlo ovunque, sul petto, tra le cosce, le natiche, il collo. Dopo ne seguirono le labbra, e a Magnus non sfuggì che sul volto dell'altro, era comparsa una smorfia di vittoria.

«Giuro che se l'hai fatto apposta -».

«Fare cosa, mh?».

«Quella cosa con la voce».

«Quale, questa?».

Si avvicinò al suo orecchio e di nuovo dalla gola di Leman partì quel rombo basso. Era così vicino che perfino Magnus si sentì vibrare, e bagnare ancora di più, macchiando anche la pelle della sedia.

«Ti ammazzo, giuro che quando abbiamo finito ti ammazzo, cane pidocchioso di m-».

Invece di finire la frase, gemette languidamente quando la larga lingua dell'altro trovò la strada verso un suo capezzolo color carminio, esposto chissà quando nei secondi di esplorazione. La lingua continuò a leccare, tracciando cerchi lungo la scura aureola, e Magnus perse ogni parvenza di dignità che si era tanto occupato di mantenere. Da solo si denudò e spinse i fianchi in avanti, la punta dell'erezione che colava pre-seme nell'ombelico di Leman, e poi sul suo petto villoso quando Leman si abbassò.

La lingua corse dal petto all'addome, seguendo la linea dei muscoli e del pube, gli succhiò la base del pene perdendosi tra i riccioli scarlatti, gliela passò sullo scroto e la premette nel suo buco dilatato e umido.

Per Magnus fu come se un fulmine gli attraversasse il corpo e gli sciogliesse le membra e la gola. Continuò a gemere senza controllo versi senza senso compiuto, mentre veniva esplorato con la lingua, la barba di Leman in crescita (non si era rasato il giorno terrano prima?) che gli pungeva la pelle, e poi due dita dure e callose gli entrarono dentro per tastare la sua prostata. I fulmini e lo sciogliersi continuarono a scuoterlo, e in un attimo cadde dalla sedia e si ritrovò a terra, ma la sua situazione cambiò poco, Leman continuò a premere dentro di lui e succhiargli l'icore. L'unica cosa che cambiò fu la posizione, Magnus era sulle sue ginocchia, faccia a terra, una mano che si strofinava l'erezione con languida disperazione.

Una piccola parte di sé si vergognava di aver perso così il controllo e scendere a uno stato basilare, non tanto diverso da quello ai limite del bestiale di Leman. Il resto di sé esplodeva di un'eccitazione che gli bruciava dentro, soprattutto all'inguine, e voleva solo accoppiarsi come l'omega che era, esplodere e farsi riempire dal _suo_ alfa -

Si sentiva stupido nel non averci pensato prima, era così ovvio. Leman avrebbe potuto accoppiarsi con chiunque con gran facilità, avrebbe potuto insistere con Roboute, avrebbe potuto dare fastidio a uno dei beta (Fulgrim era ben disposto a farsi impalare in almeno undici varianti), Sanguinius lo avrebbe volentieri aiutato col suo ciclo d'estro pur essendo lui stesso un alfa, e invece Leman aveva insistito con Magnus, era rimasto svariati minuti in agonia pur di avere _lui_. La debolezza di Magnus erano i feromoni, ma la debolezza di Leman era _Magnus_. Non ci aveva mai pensato perché il Primarca dei Lupi Siderali non mancava mai l'occasione di dimostrare quanto i suoi sentimenti negativi per il Primarca dei Mille Figli fossero vicini all'odio, ma ora sembrava avere tutto senso: quell'ottuso boia aveva una cotta per il suo fratello più “odiato”.

Sorrise, mentre Leman sostituì la lingua e le dita con la punta del suo spesso membro. Magnus roteò l'occhio all'indietro e ansimò quando il suo buco lubrificato si dilatò per accogliere l'erezione, provocandogli del dolore sordo che fu subito dimenticato.

« _Far frøsna kulera Fenryka, ðin fessa lysør yndisleta..._ » Leman cominciò a perdere la cognizione del Basso Gotico che usavano per comunicare tra loro e a usare la sua lingua madre. Succedeva sempre così, più si avvicinava all'orgasmo, più il suo cervello tornava a uno stadio primordiale.

La prima volta che successe, Magnus l'aveva trovato patetico e irritante, non sapendo una parola di fenrisiano, non sapere qualcosa lo irritava. Ora che ne sapeva abbastanza da capirlo, e i suoi insulti in situazioni normali e piena coscienza lo infuriavano, ma teneva la bocca chiusa e continuava a far finta di non capire. In quel momento, tuttavia, era tutt'altro che irritante.

L'ultimo segmento dell'erezione dovette essere premuta, il nodo era già gonfio e presto sarebbe stato troppo grosso per poter oltrepassare l'entrata, seppur dilatata e così bagnata che il liquido colava giù per le cosce. Magnus gemette e digrignò i denti, e dovette allargare le natiche per allargarsi abbastanza perché Leman lo penetrasse del tutto.

I fianchi sbatterono non solo possentemente, ma anche velocemente, e perfino Magnus, doppiamente capace di prenderlo come omega e come Primarca, era al suo limite. Un qualsiasi normale, anche un qualsiasi Astarte, anche un Astarte omega (e no, non gli era sfuggita l'ironia che Alpharius Omegon e la sua legione fossero tutti beta) avrebbero avuto gravi danni al loro corpo e ben prima che il nodo si gonfiasse, ma il corpo di Magnus non solo poteva prenderlo senza restarne ucciso o così ferito da restarne invalidato, ma reagiva con entusiasmo all'accoppiamento forte e violento. L'unico motivo per cui i suoi gemiti, ormai quasi urla, non andavano allo stesso ritmo delle spinte dell'altro era che le sue spinte fossero troppo veloci per starci dietro.

La bocca di Leman, così perfetta per strappare la carne e divorarla con brutale facilità, e Magnus ne era consapevole, invece riprese a coprire Magnus di baci. Non un centimetro delle sue spalle rosse fu risparmiato da baci voraci ma innocui, molti punti non furono risparmiati da leggeri marchi dove la pelle era stata succhiata che in pochi minuti diventarono più scuri, e Leman lo strinse a sé e tenne fermo Magnus col suo peso e la sua stretta, come se non bastasse la base spessa quanto un suo pugno guantato a trattenerlo. Mormorava tra un bacio e l'altro, gli salivava addosso e leccava via la sua stessa saliva, lo baciava ancora e gli mormorava altre parole in fenrisiano mentre il suo lungo orgasmo cominciava e inondava di sperma Magnus. Una mano premette sulla pancia e Magnus registrò che era più morbida, si stava gonfiando e riempiendo del suo seme, e tra le spinte e i baci e tutto non capì più alcunché e lasciò che il calore nel suo corpo se lo prendesse tutto cacciando via la ragione.

« _Eg elska þen_ » la voce di Leman ripeteva tra un bacio e l'altro, ogni volta un sospiro, ogni volta più caldo, ogni volta più disperato, « _eg elska þen, eg elska þen, Magnus, eg mena þøj, eg vilkirig elska þen_ », e Magnus continuò a bearsi delle sue parole.

All'apice del suo piacere, anche lui perse cognizione di quasi tutto. Le ginocchia scorticate e bagnate del suo liquido che usciva incontrollato e colava sulle gambe, la pancia che si tendeva, il calore che ormai attanagliava tutto il suo corpo, era solo un enorme blob, le uniche cose che percepiva erano la bocca di Leman sulla schiena oramai marchiata in molti punti, il pene di Leman che stava appena cominciando a sgonfiarsi e allentare la presa, le braccia possenti di Leman attorno al suo petto, Leman, Leman, _Leman_.

 _«Chi-it! Chi-it, Leman!_ » Magnus urlò nella sua lingua natia di Prospero, un braccio che tentava di afferrare il superuomo dietro di lui e tenerlo ancora più stretto, continuando ad urlare e singultare « _Chi-it, chi-it, mep-it! It-mep-ik, Leman!_ », finché non si sentì andare in cortocircuito e gli mancò la voce e la mano rude di Leman avvolse il suo pene appena in tempo per tingersi di bianco.

Con un umido -POP- il suo buco venne svuotato e con i sensi che gli tornavano sentì lo sperma che colava fuori e lungo le cosce, molto più viscoso del suo lubrificante naturale. Con i sensi, tornò anche la logica e si vergognò di quanto fosse diventato bestiale con davvero poco, un verso fatto al momento giusto, un tocco fatto nel punto giusto, il fatto che sotto sotto a Magnus piaceva sentire il dolore sordo del nodo dentro di lui ed era troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo apertamente.

Leman respirava profondamente per riprendersi dal suo di orgasmo, il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle di Magnus che solo ora notava quanto fosse sudata, e quanto fosse sudato l'altro che ancora tracciava sentieri invisibili fatti di baci sulle sue spalle. Con un ultimo bacio sul collo, Leman restò avvinghiato a lui in silenzio, e Magnus non fece nulla per interrompere quel silenzio.

«Dovevo sfogarmi» disse infine Leman, e lo lasciò andare. Sembrava di nuovo un cane bastonato come prima, tranne per il fatto che fosse nudo il suo pene oramai flaccido fosse coperto di lubrificante e sperma, e Magnus si sentì di nuovo debole e gli ormoni gli dissero di farsi montare di nuovo, ma li ignorò. Per il Warp, se non si vergognasse di essere così debole.

«Solo perché sono un omega, non significa che devo fare da valvola di sfogo, soprattutto da tua valvola di sfogo, non mi piace e _tu_ non mi piaci, cagnaccio». Magnus si alzò e dovette sforzarsi per non cedere e cadere, il dolore in mezzo alle gambe impossibile da ignorare ora che non c'erano gli omoni impazziti a farglielo ignorare, e gli bastò tastare la pancia perché uscissero altri fiotti bianchi e commentasse «Per il Trono, che schifo...».

La voce di Leman parve tremare quando rispose «Neanche tu mi piaci, stregone», e la voce parve incrinarsi come se si stesse trattenendo dal piangere quando disse «Vado a prenderti l'anticoncezionale».

Mentre con un panno si puliva le gambe e tra le gambe, Magnus pensò che era decisamente felice che Leman non capisse una parola di prosperiano, e ignorò l'ovvia contraddizione nel giustificare a se stesso che quello che aveva detto Leman mentre gli veniva dentro erano i suoi veri sentimenti, ma quello che aveva detto _lui_ nel suo orgasmo erano solo stupide parole dette nell'impeto dell'atto, vacue e senza senso se non il piacere in sé.

« _Eg helte han arvalig meinter þøj_ » lo sentì borbottare, e Magnus si sentì i cuori fermare per un istante.

“ _Pensavo dicesse sul serio_ ”.

Il volto dell'altro era normale quando tornò con la pastiglia e una coppa di vino, e Magnus deglutì il tutto in un sol sorso, ma l'atteggiamento di Leman era divenuto freddo, non nella sua solita maniera derisoria ma seriamente freddo e distaccato. Il sapore dolce del vino non coprì il sapore pungente e amaro della medicina come di solito, e Magnus si rese conto che il sapore non c'entrava niente – per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentì in colpa nei confronti di Leman.

«Tornatene a studiare» gli sibilò raccogliendo le sue vesti. Stava per sbattere la porta e andarsene, quando Magnus lo fermò.

«Pensi veramente quello che mi hai detto prima?».

«Quando ti stavo scopando?».

«Sì, quello – aspetta, sai che capisco la tua lingua?».

«Certo che sì, gallina scottata dal sole! So che ti piace pensare che io sia solo bravo a uccidere, fare quello che nostro padre dice, ubriacarmi e fottere mentre tu sei così intelligente e superiore e spirito libero che non segue le regole, ma anche io ho un cervello e so usarlo! Uno come te che passa le giornate col naso appiccicato sui libri non avrebbe mai perso tempo a studiarsi qualsiasi lingua, e non volevo essere da meno».

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Magnus si sentì stupido. Possibile che Leman lo avesse preso in giro in fenrisiano non credevo che Magnus non lo capisse, ma credendo che lo capisse perfettamente? Non aveva mai pensato a quella possibilità.

«Quindi mi ami?».

«Non dovrei, visto come ci trattiamo, ma è successo. Non so neanche cosa davvero provi per te, e non credo serva a qualcosa capirlo, visto che non ricambi. Scommetto che quello che mi hai detto tu era solo una cosa detta perché stavi venendo e non capivi più niente, o qualche scusa di queste».

«Non so perché l'ho detto, non volevo illuderti».

«Lo so, non sei _così_ testa di cazzo».

L'estro di Leman era ancora prepotente, non gli sarebbe ovviamente bastata una sessione per restare soddisfatto quando era nel pieno del suo periodo fertile, e inevitabilmente i feromoni ripresero ad influenzare Magnus.

«Vado da Roboute prima che questo coso mi faccia un male cane, visto che non mi vuoi tra i piedi».

«Aspetta».

Leman lo guardò incuriosito, il volto ferito si illuminò appena, e la sua espressione, più che i feromoni, fecero cambiare idea a Magnus per il momento.

«Roboute è impegnato, l'hai detto tu. Potrei non pensare certe cose, e sì, dire che mi stai antipatico è un eufemismo, ma non mi dispiace poi così tanto questa relazione, se così possiamo chiamarla».

«Non stiamo insieme».

«Non ti ha mai fermato».

I vestiti di Leman furono di nuovo lasciati a terra. A malapena il ciclo era ricominciato che già bastò che il palmo ruvido sfiorasse i capezzoli per mandare in cortocircuito il cervello di Magnus, e presto le sue orecchie furono di nuovo invase da rochi commenti in fenrisiano sul quanto il suo culo fosse fantastico e la sua schiena fu coperta ancora di baci. La seconda volta, Leman non riuscì a dirgli “ _eg elska þen_ ”, “ _ti amo_ ” finché non sentì il buco dell'altro stringersi in un altro violento orgasmo, e la seconda volta Magnus non si poté più giustificare con un “non so perché l'ho detto” e dovette ammettere che essere trattato non con condiscendenza ma addirittura con reverenza potesse, forse, fargli pensare di voler bene a Leman, quando ripeté « _It-mep-ik, Leman, ho-it-mep-ik_ », “ _anche io ti amo_ ” _._

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic mi ha fatto scrivere tre tabelle grammaticali e leggere un documento di 71 pagine su una lingua in via d'estinzione
> 
> Per chi fosse interessato: la frase non tradotta di Leman sarebbe "per le palle congelate di Fenris, il tuo culo è fantastico" (sì, ho tradotto "culo" con "fessa", in norvegese sarebbe "fitta" quindi ci sta), mentre il "Chi-it" di Magnus è "Prendimi", perché non credo si trovi come dire, ehm, i termini per l'unione sessuale in una lingua che sopravvive solo grazie agli studi biblici


End file.
